yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nessy Reading
Nessy Reading & Spelling is the game for Ipads and Laptops. In Windows 7, Windows 8. Windows 9, and Windows 10, you can learn Nessy spelling skills calling it Fluency Games * Nessy Reading Challenge - Complete 10 buoys to complete the Challenge * Snorter Spelling Challenge - Complete 10 buoys to complete the Spelling Challenge * Banana Wheels - Complete 5 answers to complete passing it on * Gorilla Tickler - Complete 10 answers to complete the tickling game * Hands Off My Bananas - Complete 10 answers like Snorter Spelling Challenge to complete it * Ice Ice Hairy - Complete 5 answers like Banana Wheels to complete the Fluency * Monkey Sounds - Complete 10 answers to complete the rhyming word game * Brain Drain - Complete 10 answers carefully to complete the brain drain game * House Of Fear - Complete 10 answers carefully to complete the matching game * Chimp Fu - Complete 10 answers to complete the chop matching game * Sir Minky - Complete 10 answers carefully to complete the word matching game Ice Ice Hairy * The refridgerator is full of huge hairies. Use Nessy's Tongue to be saying sentences. Or Nessy's Eyes, it might help you make a sentence but if you get a wrong answer, the door cannot open yet until you make it rarely right, not wrong, if you do 5 wrong answers, you might lose and the gorilla might eat the bananas, for content candid munding, the spelling skills might look like calling it Fluency. OK, that's the end Trivia * For Snorter Spelling Challenge and Hands Off My Bananas, the limit of the playday might be changed to somethink else thoughly * Ice Ice Hairy is the editable sentence in Nessy Maker, you could type and/or write it down/up * Columns and Skills that cannot be used to Sir Minky * The thing cannot have black and white screens on it because for aparting Fluency * If you get wrong answers 3 times in House Of Fear, the Monkey might be locked in the cage forever External Links * Nessy Wiki * Nessy Reading & Spelling on Idea Wiki Ice Ice Hairy 2 (2020) Trailer Ice Ice Hairy 2 is for 10 answers for this game, but all the hairies must go blindly but for Nessy Spelling Skills and Fluency, you need to get 100 Nuggets to buy the Gorilla Fighter Game in Monkey Town but you cannot afford the offending suddenly bubblarst because it is inappropriate thangs and skilling touches Thanks * Nessy is a 2D Game for munder clown too good, nearly gooder, and you got 0 trophies Faults * Sorry, you cannot play this game! If you're looking for Wreck It Ralph content, please check this below - Pac Man * You need a key to open this door - Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS * Cannot upload ghost data - Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Cannot connect to the store! Make sure your internet connection is available - Temple Run 2 * You must have 100 coins to continue - Wario World * Cannot Delete Data - The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild * You need more ROBUX - Roblox * Cannot Do That Now - Fortnite * Not Enough Space - PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS * Deleted Files Cannot Be Recovered - Super Mario 3D World * Wrong Region - Blaupunkt DVD * Invalid Key - Blaupunkt DVD / Bush DVD * No Symbol Invalid Key - Any DVDs * Cannot Play This Disc - Sony DVD * Transacation Cannot Be Completed - Lenovo Tablet Android * Not Enough Coins - Pou * You are not signed in and cannot earn achievements - Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition * Try Again - Nessy * You don't have enough coins - Stop * Invalid Sounds - Mario Games * Failed to login - Crafting And Building / Minecraft * Oops! You have been inactive for 10 minutes so Nessy has logged you out - Nessy *